


Skinny dip w/ Seth Rollins from Valentines Prompts

by deanmonreigns



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [128]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Nudity, Public Nudity, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Skinny Dipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:41:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Summary: you and Seth go skinny dipping in a motel pool.
Relationships: Seth Rollins | Tyler Black/Original Female Character(s), Seth Rollins | Tyler Black/Reader, Seth Rollins | Tyler Black/You
Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [128]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475
Kudos: 1





	Skinny dip w/ Seth Rollins from Valentines Prompts

**»»———————————— ♡————————————««  
**

Seth reached his arm over you to open the lock on the pool gate, smirking down at you as he opened the gate for you.

“I could have opened it.” You whined, making Seth chuckle. You turned around to face him, pouting at him.

Seth let out another chuckle, walking forward while you took a step backwards.

“How about we do something fun, like skinny dip?” he suggested, making you gulp. Seth put his hands on your waist, as he ran his tongue across his lower lip, his eyes darkening with lust.

“Or we could swim in the pool with without being naked.” You spoke.

“Come on, y/n/n live a little.” Seth encouraged you, running his hands up and down your sides.

“What if someone sees us? Or we get in trouble or get kicked out?” you asked, making Seth smile.

“Who cares, y/n, just relax, if someone catches us, then so be it, but all I wanna do right now is skinny dip with my beautiful babe in this pool.” He spoke calmly.

“Okay, but if we get caught or kicked out you are sleeping on the couch.” You warned him, making Seth chuckle.

“You’ll never let me sleep on the couch, you and I both know you can’t sleep well without me by your side.” Seth spoke cockily, gripping the hem of your dress and pulling it up and over your head throwing it on the ground.

His hands grabbed the side of your face, pulling you closer until he pressed his lips against yours. Kissing you passionately. The both of you’s moaning. One of Seth’s hand went to the back of your bra strap, undoing it while he kissed you though he had trouble with undoing your bra, your hands gripping his shirt, you pulled away from him, hastily pulling his shirt up, and over his head discarding it on the ground. Seth finally undid your bra, taking it off of you as you bite your lip staring at his torso, running your fingers down his chest until you reached the waistband of his jeans, unbuckling his belt, then undoing the button then the zipper.

Slowly pulling his tight jeans down, Seth stepped out of them, then took his boxers off while you took your panties off. Seth took a step closer to you making you let out a moan, leaning his head closer to yours just as you thought he was going to kiss you he picked you up and threw you in the water, chuckling as you let out a squeal.

“You little shit.” You shrieked, as you made your way to the top of the water. Seth jumped in next to you, sending waves of water towards you, as soon as he surfaced you splashed water at him, Seth let out a grunt, as he swam towards you, wrapping his arms around you, while you wrapped your arms around his neck and your legs around his waist.

“Now where were we?” He hummed, pretending to think for a second, before pressing his lips against yours…


End file.
